A Zutara Story
by purpletwist
Summary: title says it all staring Zuko and Katara CANCELED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Island

Aang , Katara and Sokka were exploring a island.

" Where are we?" Katara asked

" I'm not sure Katara but I have a feeling Zuko's here as well" Sokka told her pulling out his knife.

" Unlce the Avatar is some where here on this island" Zuko said cutting away the tree branches that were in his way with a sword. Iroh followed his nephew while drinking tea.

" don't get your self all in a bunch Princes Zuko, If you make to much nosie he'll hear you and leave as soon as posible" Iroh told his ill tempered nephew

" then how about you, SHUT UP" Zuko shouted, the birds flew from the trees causing a racket. Zuko glared at his Uncle " don't say a word" he warned.

" I'm going to find some water" Katara sugested

" Katara what if Zuko's on this island?" Sokka asked

" I use my waterbending like this" with a flick of her wrist, a streem of the ocean's water formed behind her brother, she whiped Sokka on the foot

" verry funny" Sokka told her " come right back ok!".

Walkking through the woods, Shoving branches out of the way Katara maded her way over to a river. She was about to fill her canteen when a voice spoke to her

"_ this is sacred water don't touch or you'll suffer _" it said

" whoa I never knew waterbenders could comunicate with water"

" how about fire" a voice called out. Katara knew that voice

" what are you doing here?" she asked.

I edit this chapter,made it alittle longer. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Big mistake

The figer steped out in to the clearing, his foot burning the fallen leaves.

" Wait Zuko don't step in to the river" Katara called out

" why I'm not going to poison it aren't I?" he asked

" watch it princy" she snaped, for she didn't know that her foot was in the river

" well pesent you touched your so special water" he said looking down at her foot

" oh no" Katara gasped, she looked up to se Zuko about to walk strait threw " Zuko don't"

too late.

Katara and Zuko felt a curent of air circling around them. there eye's started to glow, Zuko's red, Katara ice blue was turning red and Zuko's started to turn blue. The air current stoped,

* * *

OMG WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Reactting

" What did you do you..." Zuko started but was cut off at seeing a duplicate of him self standing be fore him. he look down at him self, his hands those whier not his, he felt a braid along his back thar wasn't his eather, he looked down at the water, only then he saw not his refection but it was Katara's

" eeekkk" Katara screem looking at her shock of her not so refection " look at what you did you stupid jerk" she yeld not knowing the flames coming out of her hands, looking down she tried to put out the fire

" hey don't start a fire you stupid girl" Zuko said now thinking that wasn't the corect thing to say

" hey I bet you can't firebend eather" she said. Zuko tried to firebend but couldn't

" oh no what will uncle say if he find's out that I'm stuck in the body of a stupid waterbender" Zuko said panicking

" hey I'm not that stupid I can't go back to Aang and my brother thanks to you" she said.

Zuko stoped panicking he got a idea " maybe they don't all we have to do is act like one another untill this whears off" he told her

"oh sure like I'm going to trust you, how do I know your not going to try to capture Aang?"she asked

" I'll make a deal with you, I won't do anything stupid to your friend and brother if you don't do anything stupid on my ship ok fire nation honner" Zuko told her

" fine but how am I supost to act like a spoiled prince?" she asked

" well... hey I resent that" Zuko barked.

* * *

LOL LOL. I made a fool out of you.! You thought this was going to be romance(wrong) HA HA HA

well enjoy

(LSHFOA)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Katara teaches Zuko

" No Zuko like this" Katara said as she tried to walk like a girl in Zuko's body to show how he should walk

" well if you didn't have such a HUGE BUTT" Zuko told her

" your lucky I don't slap you up side the head"

" why?" Zuko asked

" because your a girl" she replied. Zuko just gave a glare

" what else do I need to know?" he asked with arms cross

" I'm a happy peppy girl and you don't know a thing about happy" she told him. Zuko tried to smile but the exprestion turned scary

" and another thing! try to make your voice sound..you know...girly" she said

" hows this" he told her making his voice sound squeeky as he could, Katara shook her head

" I don't sound like THAT" she snaped " now you have to learn waterbending" Katara walked over to the river

" why should I?" he asked

" well I can't firebend because I'm a waterbender and you are now consiter a waterbender" she snaped

" what do I have to do?" he asked

" just push and pull the water" she told him

" can't you show me?" he asked

" Zuko I can't I'm a FIREBENDER now" she said with strans of smoke coming off of her

" calm down fine I do what you said" he walked over to the river taking his wrists he pushed and pull the water. A little wave was created. he stuck his nose up in the air " see I had no trouble"

" ok now do a water whip" she told him

" a what?" he asked

" I water whip you woudn't have any trouble now would you" she said giving him a glare. with the flick of the wrist a streem of water shot out hitting Katara on the arm

" there I did that. Now I have to teach you to be me" he told her smirking

* * *

OMG this is just to funny I can't beleave I'm fooling with all of you Ha Ha

Enjoy

next chapter you'll be dying


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zuko teaches Katara

" listen up I'm only going to say this once so listen: I always stay in my room, I don't drink tea, I always meditete, I always wake up be fore sun rise, I'm alergic to cats, I never partisapate in musice night and what ever you do don't act happy if you do my crew will notest that I'm acting strange so don't blow it" he told her " got that?" he asked

Katara noded, Zuko was walking back and forth in front of her, hands behind back " this is how I walk see if you can walk like this" he told her. Katara walked like the way he did but skiped along as well " DON'T SKIP" he told her

"WELL SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS" she shot back

" now you have to make your voice sound manly" he told her

" I'm Prince Zuko I have a brain the size of a leeche nut" she said trying to mimic Zuko's voice

" hey I didn't do any of that when you where teaching me" he snaped

" well you said that my butt was HUGE" she said

" well the way you sound the crew's going to think i'm going threw puberty" he told her

" well same with Sokka and Aang" she told him

" you know I can be so mean to you right now" he said

" oh realy how?" she asked. Zuko gave her a smirk,

" I'm a stupid waterbender with a HUGE butt, Prince Zuko is the best he's so much smarted than me I'm just so stupid, well with my brain smaller than my big butt" he said in his squeeky voice, shaking his rearend in the air

" shut up Zuko" Katara snaped

* * *

yes I told you it would be funny and with Katara trying to sound like Zuko the crew is going to think he's going threw puberty ( sorry sorrry if I menchen that) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Zuko's tries

Zuko storm off from Katara not knowing where was going " great could she at least give me some directions or scribble me out a map" Zuko mutter walking threw the woods pushing the tree branches out of his way.

" Katara" some one called out

" ok who is Katara?" Zuko asked, Sokka and Aang came bursting from the bushes

" Katara" Sokka said comming up to him giving him a hug

" _that's her name _" Zuko thought

" Katara what took you so long?" Sokka asked

"..." Zuko didn't answer

" whatever come on we're leaving" Sokka told him grabing his wrist he draged Zuko

" _maybe I'll just stay quiet _" Zuko tought.

On Appa Zuko stayed his distance from Aang and Sokka

" Katara you been quite for a while" Aang told her " some thing wrong?" he asked

"_ what do you think? I'm in the body of a waterbender not to menchen a girl _" Zuko tought

" Leave her alone Aang it's one of those girls things" Sokka said, Zuko gave him a glare

" hey a town lets stop" Aang sugested pointing from Appa's back

" Aang how do we know if there's firebenders down there?" Sokka asked

" you never know unless we look" Aang told him giving a big smile

" fine" Appa flew down to land.

" Sokka look a Inn we sould stay for the night" Aang said pionting at a biulding

" well if they got some good food in there?" Sokka said walking tords the Inn, Zuko followd the two

" This is going to be a long day" Zuko mutter to him self

* * *

Poor Zuko is all I have to say. Enjoy 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Katara's turn

" How hard can it be to find a stupid ship" Katara yelled in frustration.

" Zuko is that you?" some one asked

" I'm over here" Katara said manly as she could sound

"there you are, come prince Zuko the ship ready to set sail on us" Iroh said leading Katara to the ship.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

" Ok I got to keep cool don't flip out Katara" she said to her self, there was a nock on the door, Katara jumped

" Zuko !" Iroh called out

" what" she said, Iroh came in

" Zuko you been in this room for a while come with me and have some tea" he sugested, Katara was almost about to take the old man offer but she rememberd _" I stay in my room all day, I don't drink tea"_ Zuko's voice ecoched in her head

" ok I get it" she mummbled

" what was that Zuko?" Iroh asked

" uh...can't today I'm meditating and I don't like to be disturbed" she said turning Iroh around pushing him out the door

" but Zuko.." he started

" I said leave" and with that Katara slamed the door. After Iroh left Katara slid to the floor " I almost blew it, man the day could get any worse" she asked her self, right on cue a man ended up puking over bord " never mind"

* * *

never mind poor Katara 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Spa day for Zuko

Momo was jumpping on Zuko's back. Zuko took his pillow, he smacked the lemure. Going back to sleep his eye opened to find Aang standing there watching him. Reactting he fell out of bed "_does he do this to her all the time? _he tought. Aang just gave him agreat big smile

" Come on Katara we have a surprise for you" Aang hovered out the door. Zuko getting up followed the 12 year old.

" Katara we know that we put a lot of pressure on you" Sokka said

" so we disited to let you have the day off while we do the work" Aang finnished " the spa house is on the right"

"_ I have no time to get pampered I have to..._" his thought whier cut off when a group of women came out dragging him in to the spa house. Aang and sokka waved to him "_when I swich back to my own body I'm going to make you pay_ " he tought.

he was stripped from the water tribe outfit the women put a white bathing dress. The dress was thick looking in the mirror the dress tied from the chest it draged down to his ankles. The women took out his hair leaving it dangling to his wasit all lose. He was taken to the masage tables. He almost put up a fight when he laied on his stomach, the masager started with the back. Rubbing it back and forth, Zuko expresstion went from verry pissed to relaxing "_ maybe they whier right to give me this spa day, to bad that waterbender is missing this_ " he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

took me quite awhile but here it is. next will be Katara's treatment (0.o) 


	9. Chapter 9

sorry about the hold up. I was all caught up in school and life. so here are three new chapters

* * *

Chapter 9: making a stop

" Prince Zuko" Iroh called knocking on his door. Katara was sound asleep.

" Prince Zuko are you ok?. It's almost noon!." Iroh called to him again. Katara woke up falling out of bed. Startled by the noise comming from the door. She quickly put on one of Zuko's shirts, she triped in the prosses. Iroh listening to the racket just out in the hall way wondered why his nephew was actting this way.

" I'll be out in a minuet" Katara said with her 'manly' voice. Katara walked down the hall ways wondering where she was going?. How in the world did Zuko manage to know where to go? it was like a dam maze in here. last night she had a hard time look for his room!.

" Sir are you lost?" one soldier name Jee asked. Katara nodded " thats ok I get lost here to" Jee said leadding Katara to the mess hall.

" Zuko we need to stop for some tea" Iroh said

" we'll stop at the next town " she said grabbing a roll and started to munch on it. The ship came to a little town. Katara scaned the area to see if Aang was in this town.

" may we intrest you with our inn?" a elderly woman asked " we have a spa house if you stay.

" thats sounds nice, Zuko lets stay" Iroh said. Katara didn't know what to do! she had to act like Zuko in every way.

" we are here to get your tea not stay in this town" Katara tried to say

" ok come on, it not every day we get to relax." Iroh said. The soldiers weir informed that they could have the rest of the day to them selves. Katara spoted Sokka at a near by shop. Zuko spoted her

"_ can't this day get any worse?_ " she thought

* * *

yep it can Katara, it can. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Zuko in distress

Katara snuck out of the room that Iroh rented. She went looking for the one Aang and Sokka was in. Quitely she opened the door to find Sokka sleeping almost off the bed, Aang with Momo curled up on the other bed. She spoted Zuko sleeping by the window. Katara snucked over to him, a evil idea came into her head, lifting him up she crawled out the window. Katara found a spot far from the inn, she droped Zuko not even carring if he got hurt.

" hey what..." Zuko started but seening him self he knew that she had screwed up. " hey, what the hell are you doing here?" he snaped. Katara glared at him but walked away

" oh just..." she started " trying to get the Avatar" she finnished mimicking Zuko

" your lucky I kept my mouth...or should I say YOUR BIG mouth shut" he told her getting off the ground

" so princy, how does it feel to be the damsel in distress?" she asked

" DAMSEL! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S DAMSEL IN DISTRESS" Zuko shouted

" hey do you mind shutting up, we don't need the negbors awake or your uncle" Katara scolded

" oh by the way, since I was in your body your bother and the Avatar let me enjoy a day at the spa" Zuko gloted

" they what?" Katara asked

" you heard me they let my have a spa day" Zuko said. Katara turned from him

" great the day I go missing and he get to be pampered" she mumbeled under her beath. She heared russling " someone's comming get down stupid" she said dragging him under the bushes.

" Over here Aang" some one said. Katara knew who that was

* * *

so Zuko how does it feel to be Katara when she gets kidnaped by you in all those Zutara stories?.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: plans that go horibly wrong

Sokka and Aang heard the russling in the bushes. Zuko got a idea

" waterbender try to get the Avatar over here" he demanded

" sorry but I can't. Remember I'm Prince Zuko of the fire nation, you are on your own " Katara said. Zuko glared at her. Then a idea came to his head. The Avatar cares about the safty of the waterbender so maybe he has to act more like a girl to get Aang over to him. He got out in to the clearing.

" Aang can I talk to you over here" he said in a very squeeky voice. Aang was taken over by a tree far from Sokka.

" Katara what is it you want to talk about" Aang said

" Aang how long have we known eachother?" he asked

" umm...a moth" he replied. Katara watching them knew that Zuko was going to screw up

" I like to show you some thing" he said. Zuko started to remove his top but Katara jumped out relizing what he was doing grabed him covering the front from Aangs point of veiw.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ZUKO" Katara shouted

" wait I'm confuse who is who now?" Aang asked. Katara pointed to the duplicate of her self

" THAT! right there is Zuko I'm the real Katara" she said

" AND THAT! is your stupid waterbender" Zuko said.

" don't tell Sokka" Katara beaged. Aang tried to think but he fainted

" nice going Zuko" Katara said

" hey not my fault" he told her.

* * *

I told you this will be funny,NOT A LOVE STORY. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: now I'm a beliaver

Aang woke up seeing Katara's face, " Katara is that you?" he asked

" No, this is all a dream..." Zuko said making Aang back away

Zuko! stop it right now!" Katara told him, she went up to him " it's ok, Zuko not that well trained you know" she told him

" I'm still lost what happened?" Aang asked.

" Well when I was just trying to fetch my friend and bother some water, Zuko came out of nowhere started shoutting at demanded to know where you were, will my skills I tried to fight but fallied. Zuko threw me in the river, he didn't count on falling in as well, so with my waterbender I triped him and he fell in and here we are our bodies swiched. Zuko wouldn't leave a poor girl alone" Katara said glarring at Zuko

"OH COME ON, THATS WAS A LOAD OF RUBBISH!. I'll tell you how the story went. I was just walkking though the woods when I heard a cry for help I went over to the river and there I saw the waterbender trying to cary water she waved to me and said " can you help me, I'm a verry weak stupid girl who can't carry this water by her self" so out of the kindness of my heart..."

" whoa, hold it when did you ever! have any kindness out of your heart? second, when did you have a heart?" Katara asked

"HEY I DIDN'T INTERUPED YOUR SO CALLED STORY NOW DID I?" Zuko asked

" Zuko can you please finnished you story?" Aang ask

" why certanly, with out and further intruptions" Zuko said glarring at Katara " where was I oh yes...Out of the kindness of my heart I went to help her. But! Your friend shoved me into the river, but I wasn't going alone. As soon I fell in I took her with me and thats how we ended up like this"

" OH FOR THE LOVE OF...THAT SO NOT TURE" Katara Told him

" it isn't as fake as your crapy story" Zuko told her. The two kept arguring, Aang couldn't take it any more, He used his airbending to seprate the two

" look harsh words an't going to solve any thing action will, so the both of you shut your traps and lets solve this problem" Aang said " no offence Katara"

" none taken" she told him

" so who are you going to beleave me, or her?" Zuko asked pointing at Katara

" well those are some stories but I don't think none of them are true..no offence Katara" Aang said " and what did a river have to do with switching your bodies?"

" none taken but most of my story was true" Katara said. " as for the river it was special with water from the spirt Tala, I heard her voice. What realy happened is that I told Zuko not to step in the water but I accdently steped in, Zuko didn't beleave me so he just walk right in and here we are, punished by Tala her self"

" um who's Tala?" Zuko asked

" Tala is the spirt of water, in my tribe she taught the moon and ocean spirts to waterbend and they taught us to water bend" Katara told him.

" Ok I just needed to know who she was not what she did jeez" Zuko said

" do you think the effects will revears if we go back to that Island?" Aang asked

" I don't know but we can try" Katara sugested

" hold on, how are you going to get there, you have to trick the crew into going back to the Island" Zuko told her

" oh... I'll think os some thing" Katara told him

" BETTER NOT BE STUPID!" Zuko shouted

" IT"S NOT, OK" she shouted back. " oh...Aang don't tell Sokka"

" why?" Aang asked

"well if Sokka finds out he'll probly kill me thinking that I'm Zuko" she told him

" oh..ok" Aang told her

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

heres a new chapter hpoe you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Katara's trickery

Katara waked up to Iroh that slept peacefuly. She shoked the old man to wake him

" ..Zuko.. what is it?" he asked. Katara cleared her throat

" I spoted the Avatar. He's heading over to the island we were at 2 days ago" she said in her manly voice

" well we best be on our way" Iroh said heading out the door

" I just have one question?" Katara asked

" what is it?" he asked

" if we have a ship why did we rent a room in this inn?" she asked

" it would be rude not to rent a room" Iroh said with a smile. Katara did what Zuko would do, she slaped her forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" ok tell me how are we going to get 'fearless warrior' to listen to us with out him suspecting any thing?" Zuko asked

" well you can just keep quiet around sokka like you did before and I'll think of a way" Aang told him.

Sokka swated the air with his clube, Aang taped him on the shoulder, Sokka fliped out then stoped

" AANG DON"T DO THAT!" Sokka scolded. Zuko came up to the group, he just stood there to obsurve the two

" Katara there you are" he said giving Zuko a hug, Zuko tried to hold in his breath

" Sokka you crushing her" Aang chirped. Sokka looked at him

" non sense" he said " I just do want my widdy biddy baby sister getting hurt now" he said ruffing Zuko's hair. Sokka let go of him, Zuko smiled evily

_now I know what to call that water tribe girl the next time we meet_ Zuko though

" Katara? I thought you get upset when I called you that?" Sokka asked, Aang sign Zuko to do sothing to act like Katara. Zuko picked up a stick, Sokka started to back away

" Katara you know I didn't.." to late! the stick hit him on the forehead.

" Sokka we have to go back to the island" Aang said

" why...is it to hunt down those Rabbit squirrles?" Sokka asked whith drool coming out of his mouth

" uh..sure lets go with that" Aang said " I'm going to get Appa" he said using his eyes to signal Zuko to come with him. Zuko followed him

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" is Appa that flying bison?" Zuko asked

" yup, you did a good job acting like Katara" Aang said

" Katara, thats her name right?" Zuko asked

" yup" Aang said

" I have one question?" Zuko asked, Aang looked up to him " how do you guys know my name since I haven't never menched it around you three?" he asked

" I don't know, Katara just some how told me your name and thats how we knew it" Aang told him.

_last time I checked I never said my name around her unless.._Zuko gave out a smile, Katara was going to get so enbarass for sure.

* * *

Isn't it funny that some how Zuko never said his name around them and they some how knew it?

The first time they met. did he say his name no he did not

second time they met. " Zuko" Katara said with a shock.

I'm seriouse if you own volume 1 DVD go watch the episodes. see if you can fprove if Zuko said his name around them let me know

well new chapter is up hope you like it


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait. I had a few brain farts here and there, writers block, SEASON FINALY OF AVATAR SEASON 2!!!, playing avatar the videogame and ect...but here is chapter 14 of A zutara and I'm going to finish this no matter what the cause (unless season three of avatar starts).

* * *

Chapter 14: Katara hears a story

Aang, Sokka and Zuko took off on Appa. Zuko dicided not to ponder about them knowing his name when he realy didn't say it..but he was thinking how he was going to get back at Katara.

" were almost there" Aang said " Sokka can you take over for awhile".

" ok" Sokka said with out any though. Aang went over to Zuko to explaine how there going to get threw this.

" Is her brother realy that stupid?" Zuko asked

"uh...lets just say he's sometimes a Goofball" Aang said.

Back on the ship. Katara was putting on a pouty face and it's making the crew laugh at her. She was with Iroh as he was drinking his tea.

" Goodness Zuko I haven't seen you this pouty ever since you were 3" Iroh said, Katara tried to think of somthing that will let her listen to a old Zuko story and act like him at the same time.

" well I was three, now I'm 15" she said in a manly voice

" 15?, Zuko your 16 not 15 what made you think that?" Iroh asked. Katara was bitting her nalies thinking she screwed up _UHHG! since when was the last time Zuko..._ she quickly stoped.

" uh..I was.. not thinking at the time" she quickly said

"well ok..but when you were 3 years old, you were quite a child" Iroh continued

" I was?" Katara asked, a little evil smile came across her face.

" Yes, you were, why so intrested all of a sudden of hearing your past?" Iroh asked

" don't know,maybe it'll help me remember the good times I had as a kid" she said _or a way to get back at the jerk._

" Well, when you were 2 and after you compleated your potty trianing. you ran around the palace telling every one you were the lord of the potty. your sister who was still in potty trianing she went up to you and called you Mr.Potty show off". Iroh looked down at his nephew who was realy Katara, she had her head in the coushin that she brought up from her seat,the whole head was red.

" I didn't mean to embarass you, you brought this apond your self" Iroh told her. Katara wasn't realy embarass, she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Iroh just chucked at her amusedment.

* * *

Um...yeah...Katar needs to have somthing to stab Zuko with so yeah what better way to embarass Zuko then with a old potty traing story...Zuko is so going to kill Iroh for this 


End file.
